The Awakening
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Bella was changed by Maria and feels alone in the world until an old sweetheart comes back into her life. Adopted from angelhearsonfire.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like SUCH a bad person! So I won't feel bad if any of you hate me, go ahead. So I know I totally just put two stories up for adoption, then ADOPTED another one, but hear me out. I just couldn't get back into y groove with those, and this, I just saw it and all the potential, and I'm just kind of acted. Like a shopaholic, but I'm a Jaspaholic which is totally okay! So let's get rolling! Welcome readers of angelheartsonfire. She is amazing, I hope you enjoy my weird quirk and writing. **

**On to other business I recently got this message, and it worried me. Copying is NOT okay! So please check this out. It's legit, I've checked publication dates, and saw for myself. The story being copied was Immortal Sins by jaspersluv1863. The copy: Shadow Sins by DimitrilovesRoselovesdimitri it's a Demitri story, I understand many may not like that pair, but just go to the copy and report it. I would be deeply hurt if I were copied! So… if you could act! Thanks Moonlight Isabella Silverstein for the memo! **

**Now to the story. (I know longest AN from me ever!) so I'm going to be changing up the original just a bit, nothing to intense, just y vision. Hope you don't hate it!**

My name is Isabella Sawn. I am eighteen years old. I'm from Dallas, Texas. The only thing that's different about me is I'll always be frozen at eighteen. My mama used to say that when a woman became eighteen she would never grow older then eighteen. She was right in my case, but not in my sister. She didn't live to be older then five. That's my fault.

I should tell you my story. I don't remember much about my human life but who does?

Maria said my human life was miserable. She chose those who were suffering the most, I'd seen some pretty strange characters so must be right. She was the one who changed me. The only thing I remember about my human life was a boy named Jasper Whitlock. He was my sweetheart, the absolute love of my life, after y change I had to disappear I couldn't risk him. We were planning to elope before I changed, too excited to wait the proper time of our courting. Love was love, it couldn't wait, it could survive anything, it lasted forever. I'd like to believe that, but being brought to the world of vampirism, I know it's impossible for us to be together. Maria tells me not to think of him, she says he was going behind my back, that he already had another girl. I didn't know, but something from my hazy memories, and a feeling within me, said that wasn't true. We were each others love.

My change was painful the only thing I felt was fire. It was like being thrown into a boiling pan of acid. When I woke up Maria helped me learn her ways. She said she wanted to save me from my horrible life. She felt pity for me, and offered an out. Very humanitarian of her, doom us all, and for her war. She'd managed to trick everyone so well, but what was I to do. The good ones 'lived' longer, I followed orders, learned to fight, survived. War was my existence now, and I'd say I was pretty good.

**Changes here and there, just adding some things to fill in some blanks and stuff! Send some love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 Some changes! **

On our way through Houston a solider stopped, I gasped quietly to myself. My Jasper had become a soldier? We'd talked, he said he didn't want to leave me- I'd left him. Of course he'd pursue the war. He was tall on his horse, his uniform prestigious and official, the badges gave away that he was a commander of some sort.

"Do you ladies need any help?" I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, he was still just as handsome. Even more so with my improved sight. He looked at me, his eyes widened and he rubbed at them immediately.

"Maria he could be of service to us." Lucy hissed quietly. No, not him! Maria nodded and smirked.

"We should change him" Netty was looking at him hungrily, her eyes were getting darker and darker. She'll kill him! This is not happening. I glanced at Jasper pleading him with my eyes, RUN AWAY! PLEASE!

"Not you Netty you kill half of what you make. Bella should do it. She always succeeds," she smirked at me. Don't make me do this, don't make me turn him into this! A monster, killing, and fighting and killing some more. She gave me that look, the one she often gave to newborns who died rather quickly after she looked at them. I bit my lip.

"Yes Maria." I told her obediently, I didn't want to die, and if I didn't do it. Jasper was more likely to die. I knew the look in his eyes, he recognized me.

"Bella is that you?" His voice was soft, his eyes pleading and full of pain. My eyes filled with venom tears. I nodded.

"Bella bite him now," Maria snarled. Forgive me Jasper.

I walked slowly up to him as I was preparing myself. I looked into his eyes and regretted it immediately. His eyes were so striking and were large pools of beautiful blue. I put my hands his shoulders and put my mouth to his ear.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." I breathed. My breath hitched as I let out a soft cry.

I bit into his neck and injected my venom. He leaned into me at first, our bit an aphrodisiac. I sat and listened to him as he screamed, held his arms down as he tried to hurt himself. My heart broke more and more.

I hadn't left his side in three days. Three long heart clenching days. Not even to hunt. I wanted to be with him when he woke up. I wanted to be the one to take him on his first hunting trip. I wanted to be the one he loved. It was a vain selfish want, but I had had so much taken from me. As I thought this Jasper stirred and sat up, reaching out for me. I gave him my hand and he grabbed it. He squeezed so hard I cried out in pain. He looked at me alarmed then ran to the corner, he was crouched his eyes feral.

"Jasper, are you thirsty?" He clutched his throat and nodded. "Come with me and we'll find you someone to drink from," He followed me and I led him into the town. He jumped on the first person he saw and was already on his second when I had finished my first. By the end his eyes were a bright crimson suiting his striking features, everything had become sharper and straighter. He was more handsome then I had ever seen him.

**Woot woot! Send some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	4. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


End file.
